videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OrchidSomnium/Archive 2
Can you unblock me from Tj's World Wiki and Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki, please? The Awesome User Ever! 01:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, that'll be really useful, I'll check shortly. Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey ACL, I was wondering where you got the Pokémon Type icons. UniverseHero (talk) 20:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC)UniverseHero OK. I was just going to work on making a Lucario page, and I was wondering if you can get the icons together on this wiki. UniverseHero (talk) 20:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC)UniverseHero Thanks again ACL UniverseHero (talk) 22:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC)UniverseHero Hey ACL, as you might know, I started a game called Legendary Heroes. I'm going to take character requests from two other users, and I was wondering if you would like to be one of them. UniverseHero (talk) 22:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC)UniverseHero Nahhh. I was just taking requests. I was wondering if you wanted any requests. You can add anyone UniverseHero (talk) 23:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC)UnivereHero No Logo Change But this logo is awesome! About the Pokémon pages, can u make Ice and Ground? UniverseHero (talk) 02:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC)UniverseHero Oh hey, hi there Animal Crossing Leader! Thanks for the welcoming message! :D I have a question, can we make our own video game systems on this wiki? Oh ok. That thing is very cool! Also, yes, I would like to have one like yours. :D Wow, thanks so much ACL. I really, really appreciate it :D Also, since I was gonna ask you some time soon anyway, I was thinking of having a different image for the different platform series. So Xbox 360 & Xbox One have the same image, but PS3/PS4 and Wii/WiiU have a different one. Does that make sense? I'll look for images and that but as always, I'd be very much thanking you to make it for me, haha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:30, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks haha, you know me well XP And as always, they're really nice, thanks so much! :D Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:56, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe I've been on here for just over three years now, it doesn't seem that long :o And I'd be happy to help you out, though you don't usually need it haha :p Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll do it now :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks haha! XP Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I am new here. I am asking J-Games to develop titles for the GameCircle Elite. Will you be able to? -Alex|Talk 16:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Response What I meant was create some fictional games for it. I know everything is fake. :) -Alex|Talk 21:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Your not a jerk! You don't seem like a jerk to me. You seem helpful, nice, and all around a great guy. -Alex|Talk 21:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Who are you? I'm from Nick Fanon. What did you do there. Why did u not give a proper goodbye to us? They noticed. Please come back Message from Derpy To ACL, My name is DerpyPanda24. you can call me Derpy. I come from the nick Fanon Wiki. You know it, the one you quit because you thought no one liked you. We have changed. We have transformed. Recently, we have been lacking editors. We want you back. Please, we have changed. We have new users, new pages. It's a new year with new opportunities.--DerpyPanda24 01:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Fantendo is Nintendo fanon, right? And sure, I'd like that :D And you won't have to worry about training me haha XP Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:37, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure, whenever's convineint, it's not urgent or anything so :) Bureaucrat Hi Animal Crossing Leader. I just saw your message, and I just gave you bureaucrat rights. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) SSBU's Story Mode Hey Jake, long time no speak! I was wondering if you were able to do MS DS requests at all? It's just I need Terry on DS for MSI (I'm trying to do a load of work on it over Easter) and he wasn't in any DS games prior to this so was hoping you might be able to help out? If you can't it's no problem though haha Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway :) Btw, are you aware your talk page template still says ACL not TimeSoul? Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) hey so i was lurking (hehelamepun) on fantendo and saw your ssb4 wishlist blog and i was wondering if you could add mine: the red ones means the ones that i would like to see but mostly likely won't appear the green ones are assist trophies and the yellow ones are bosses ~locky (reply) hey can you do me another favor? can you copypaste this for my fantendo 7th anniversary showcase page please? "Hello everyone, this is Locked Gaming's CEO, Lurky Lorean speaking. Today, I'm going to talk about the team's next projects. Starting up with Deadlock, a reboot of one of our abandoned franchises, The Survivors. In Deadlock, the players take control of a survivor of a zombie apocalypse, alone in a city, he must search a place for stay and resources. The game is endless and every time that the player dies, they will respawn as another character. Players can meet with other survivors and make alliances, in Deadlock, the biggest opponents aren't zombies but other survivors that wants your resources and bases. You can also betray your own alliances. The game has an online mode and players connected on the Silver Wi-Fi Connection can make their own alliances, the game features a large overworld, with tons of things to explore and find. Characters might get sick, hungry or even have plans to kill themselves. That's all for Deadlock. Moving on to Powerzone is a reboot of D-Zolt. The game takes place in a futurstic dystopian 80's, on the Zolt Project, creating a human with the powers of controlling eletricity. The human is named Zeus-0, the first of many. Zeus-0 can use eletricity, thundershocks and many electric-related things. It can heal himself by absorbing eletricity and can shut down eletricity. Zeus-0's mission is to stop an international mafia who plans on eradicate humanity to replace them with 'better beings'. Powerzone's main focus is combat, the combat in the game is strategic. Zeus-0 can use a technique called "Fake Preview" which can preview or not the opponent's next move. Zeus-0 can also use stealth techniques and can slow down time to hit small projectiles or to do more complex combos. That's all for Powerzone. Moving on to Koopalings Madness, the Locked Gaming first game to be published by Koompompany. One of the main features of the game, it is that each Koopaling plays differently. For example, Wendy is a fast character and plays like one, she also is a strategic fighter, she can use rings to stun opponents, but doesn't actually have an offensive move. The game takes place in a different location and doesn't features other Mario characters, outside the Koopalings themselves. The game features a star-mission system ala Super Mario 64, but each mission has sub-objectives at each one, which can unlock new equipment and weapons. Speaking of which, Koopalings, with the exception of Wendy, can use weapons and they work like Samus's weapons in Other M. Each character starts with a wand and each Koopalings' wand has a different ability. That's all for Koopalings Madness. And lastly, info about projects that we are currently working on, like Notes and Eternika. Notes will have a fully orchastred soundtrack and also will have DLC, the first DLC is a new level based upon the Luigi's Mansion. The game will feature weapons, both melee and longranged. One of the new features is the ability to record music, the player will record Sebesky's sounds in order to make backtracking easier, it can be only used on areas that you already visited. Eternika will feature a stage and a character creator, Eternika will also feature fusion battles, where friendly characters (ex: Hama and Inula) can fuse in double battles, making their attacks twice as powerful at the cost of not being able of using special moves. All of the games shown here are going to be available exclusively to Nintendo Silver during 2014, with the the exception of Notes, which will be also available for Nintendo 3DS. That's all, I hope you all enjoyed." ~locky you can use any of my dudes and dudettes in the solar prophecy if you want ~locky tommorow, sometime during afternoon; also sorry if i'm being annoyning by giving you those messages. ~locky you are more active person on the wiki and sora is kinda busy with the doodleland comics and stuff like that. ~locky thanks, though captain n is on the assist trophy section :p i actually had planned captain n to be in one of my ssb games, but i couldn't really find a good moveset for him. anyway, thanks again. ~locky i actually had created a moveset for him which would be: neutral special: nes zapper, works like fox's blaster, being an easily spammable projectile but very weak without any knockback. side special: power boost, works like fox's illusion but without the starting lag and it can be stopped and not as strong. up special: game boy, a up projectile like yoshi's egg throw, but stuns enemies on mid-air for a short time. down special: duke, he summons his dog who stays in one place. if an enemy comes close, duke will attack. it can be hurted and knocked out earlier. final smash: n team unite, captain n uses his power pad to stop time while summoning the captain n's simon, mega man, pit and princess lana to attack the opponent using their trademark abilities. duke then finishes with a giant blast from the zapper. ...hey here's an idea for a DLC in your ssb game! -locky i guess you can also use zeus-0 from powerzone but there isn't nothing about him (aside from the info on the 7th anniversary showcase) so i guess you canuse hama, ero and zeus-0 if you accept characters with little-to-no info. -locky holy shit you actually put captain n into your ssb game oh god danke ~locky yeah you can use locky and lexi if you want. notes protagonist is catherine, and i'm not very good at drawning humans (or anything) but if you want to add her regardless of picture then go ahead. ~locky Hey TimeSoul, I made an account!MegaToon1234 (talk) 11:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) they call me volcano hitler because baby am i going to spit out wars of flames ~locky did you really took my reply seriously ~locky nah i won't return to the wiki until marina and elise leaves from it. also im pretty aware of that blog, and that's all i'm going to say about it. ~locky i don't care, as long as marina, elise and spark are on the wiki, i won't return to there. ~locky because he is a jerk just like elise and marina. ~locky Hey, this might sound like an odd request but can you temporarily promote me for admin to me export one of my Fantendo pages to here? Even though I can export pages just fine, I need to be a admin in order to import to other wiki, so can you just temporarily promote me and after I import my page, you take my rights. ~Locky Thanks, I already imported the pages, you can demote me now. ~locky I gotta reply I saw your blog on Fantendo and I really want to say, man stop being harsh on yourself. You are a nice person overall, better than me and don't let the problems of the past hurt you, because you know, those were problems from the past. Everyone does have their problems, even other animals aside human beings. Not all humans are like how you mentioned (well majority of them are), but that isn't a reason to hate all of them. Like saying that everyone is bad because of Hitler. You are an incredibly nice person, I mean during my times here as Chespin, you are extremely nice with me and with your friends on this wiki too. See you have low self-esteem, I see that, but you shouldn't let that get over all of you. Remember that you have friends and they do like your projects, being them friends or not, because you actually do good projects. It's all about your brain and the traumas of your past that is making you feel like you are now. I know that we don't have a reset button on our brains so that we could reset everything that we have done now, but we can forget our past problems and move further to the future. You are a great person and I hate see you doing things like that. Please stop being harsh on yourself and forget about the problems on the past and look for the future, not what you left behind. Also about my ban, I would like to you just accept it for once. They do have a point, even though if they only bringed up months after the problem had appeared and that problem was ban-worthy, so. I'm still here if you want to talk with me. Sure, it is one long year, but I'm still here, I didn't completely left. I'm accepting my ban and I don't see why other people are doing a big deal about that even though they have a point for banning me. From your friend, Locky/Vector/Lurky/Licky. Your welcome bro. ;) ~Locky "Guess he got tired of talking to me." Hey bro, I didn't knew if you are active so I decided to talk with someone else to post that message that was online at the time. :p ~Locky Oh. :P ~Locky Hi TimeSoul, LoD here. On the main page, it says the wiki is looking for affiliates. Can my wiki be an affiliate? The image is on MySims Fanon and my wiki. Thanks, Lord of Darkness That's cool, I don't mind. My name is in all caps because "Lord of Darkness" was already taken, so I tried it in caps and it worked. Lord of Darkness 10:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TimeSoul/Kill_Me_Now. I would write a long speech but I will let your friends to talk to you: Do you know what that is? It is the speech of your friends. They are with you. They don't want to see you leave, they like the way you are and the things you do. Even though you aren't happy with. I know the reason behind that, it is because you feel culprit about the things that happened with you and everyone else. You are feeling bad by the things that you did on the past. Man, you have changed, but your mindset haven't. The thing is, you still think that the past is the present, but this is a new era. Look at the top bar and see what is your name. It is TimeSoul. Not SpooksMaster/OrangeYoda/Animal Crossing Leader. You are TimeSoul. You aren't the same as before. You are a new person. Sure your mind is replaying the same song, your mind is saying "You are a bad person. Your projects sucks. Nobody likes you.", it is time to replace the song. See the above quotes. Those are you friends. If you were a bad person, they wouldn't be like that, if your projects suck, they would be happy to see you leave, if nobody liked you, everyone would throw a party for the fact that you would leave. I know that you have your problems, but everyone does. If you are feeling down, you can always take with your friends. White, Soupy, VictoryStar, Plazzap, Exotoro, Senior Wario. They are people with problems that might be the same as yours, they will understand you. You may think that your projects suck because there is someone else that did better, but you know what? Your project is still good. People liked it. If your projects weren't good, people would hate it. The thing is, you are comparing your projects to the other, and with the current mindset, you are probably like how Homer said once on a random episode of the Simpsons: "I doesn't matter that if you do great, there is 10000 million people better than you.", but you know what? Fuck that 10000 million people. If someone one can do great projects, that doesn't mean that you can't do as well. You have good ideas, but your mind locks on the "Your ideas suck." switch all the damn time. It is switch it off. I hate to see you like that, I don't want to see you like that again. You are a great, friendly person, that unfortunately has the same problem from other great and nice person, the mindset that is stuck at the "I suck." portion forever. You need to replace this mindset with other one. Man, you are lucky to have the friends you have and the ideas that you have as well. If you were a bad person, they would keep you blocked, but you aren't, and that's why you are on Fantendo now. I hope that this message helped you. ~Locky Your welcome, I'm just here to help my friends. :3 ~Locky R.E. Sure, you can import Bananas' Puzzle Arena and Bowie Snowboarders, along with General's Journey. Fandro | Talk | Blogs | ' 15:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I notice new boxes around admin and owners profile pics :3 MSF please? :D Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:50, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, I wish knew how to do stuff like that but asjadfhk :p Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi there TimeSoul! It's me, the creator of Mega Battle Smash. I was wondering if wiki contributors (with no accounts ike me because under aged) could get like some people (with accounts like you) to help them create a game company and game consoles? I'm just wondering and I don't think I'll be working on Mega Battle Smash anymore so yea..... Agreed, it's probably bad for the keyboard as well! Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if you saw my message on FantendoII so I will leave the message here, can you add me on the Marina's Community Map thingy please? The land would be called Lockington and it would be either 42. ~Locky Hi TimeSoul, LoD again. You should change your article LEGO Batman 3: Criminals Unlimited to LEGO Batman ''4: Criminals Unlimited because LB3 is already in the making. Lord of Darkness R.E. I'm '''not dumb at all! BobbytheCool2014 06:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) sup. want to add the lapis wiki as an affiliate? -Exotoro Q&A Me: Actually, I'm the best person in the world! TimeSoul: n/o, but how facking stupid are you, Robu? Me: I'm not facking stupid at all, i'm actually the best person in the world! 06:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) gaem grumpz tom nook got a big asssssss ALL HAIL THE VIRTUAL BOY (talk) 00:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi What's up? :P 'Fandro | Talk | Blogs | ' 11:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) 2 Things #Love it. #Your avie is one of the best I've seen. ~ Fandraxono, God of Fandropedia 19:35, June 26, 2014 (UTC) i got banned too I also got banned from Fantendo, I don't know why, they said I was being racist, but I don't remember that. I think my account could've been hacked. --ALL HAIL THE VIRTUAL BOY (talk) 19:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I will never let you down *head bangs*~ Hey Jake :) If you're happy with it, I'm gonna work my way through all the articles and delete the cruddy ones because there seems to be so many spammy ones recently? Are you okay with me doing that or would you rather I didn't? Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:59, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, they haven't tried to rewrite it or anything so I'd say delete it. And thank you :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:09, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hiiiiii How do you give something like a userpage a background similar to that of The Lunar Prophecy? Many thanks, :~ Fandraxono, God of Fandropedia 13:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks! :D ~ Fandraxono, God of Fandropedia 14:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Are wikia contributors allowe d on here? I dont see them very often. Also I have some questions. 1. Who is the founder? 2. Are there other admins here? 3. Is there a troll by the name of RandomUser24? Hi. Are wikia contributors allowed on here? I dont see them very often. I have a few questions. 1. Who is the founder? 2. Are there other admins? 3. Is there a troll by the name of RandomUser24 here? Or anyone named Couy? Thank you. 23:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC)24.128.27.123 P.S I think I edited ur talk page but scrwed up. sorry :( Thanks Thank you. I'm making an account in October, when im finally 13. I look foward to hanging out here :) 01:15, September 5, 2014 (UTC)24.128.27.123 regarding Fantendo If you have anything you need to speak to me about, you can contact me here, okay Jake? Your Crimson Rose... 11:01, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the heads up. Josh TDI (talk) 11:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) CSS Hiya :) I'm from Wikia's Special Operations team, and I was called to look at your site about an interesting phenomenon happening to your site CSS. One of our Helpers stopped by your page today and noticed that the article space — at some resolutions, and particularly in Firefox for Windows — was expanding to fill the entire browser widths and/or obscuring ads. Since I'm having a hard time verifying in Mac browsers, I'm working under the assumption that it's basically a syntax error somewhere. I've taken a few steps in your Common.css, Wikia.css, Common.js and Wikia.js code to correct syntax errors. Since the effect is not uniform across all browsers and platform, the assumption I'm working under is that it's not something you intended. However, if you can remember any efforts on your part to expand the width of the page so that it equaled the whole browser width (and therefore obscured the background), it'd be helpful to know. Mainly, though, I just wanted you to know who i was, and why I'd made a few benign edits to your site's code. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks very much for all your hard work here! :) — CzechOut 13:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jake, I've been thinking about creating my own fanon SSB game (because that's what the wiki's desperate for ;p) and I came up with the name SSB: Fusion. I decided to google it to see if it was particularly popular and I noticed that you've created one with the same name. I really like this name, but I just wanted to check with you if you were okay with me using it or not? Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome - thank you! :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Question: What kind of pages exactly can I create on this wiki? Are there any limits? Vision0 (talk) 13:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Do the games have to be from an existing franchise? Vision0 (talk) 13:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC)Vision0 (talk) 13:45, January 7, 2015 (UTC)